1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for accommodating a planiform advertising carrier with two bars arranged on top of each other and which keep the advertising carrier tenterable, whereas the advertising carrier is laterally tenterable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different versions of large planiform advertising carriers are known; they are e.g. designed as printed foils or fabrics, and are to be fastened on house walls. Such advertising carriers often extend over several square meters. Therefore, with regard to security, great demands are made upon the fastening procedure of such an advertising carrier onto a house wall or similar structure, since such an advertising carrier must also be able to withstand a stronger wind impact.
The earlier U.S. application Ser. No. 08/879,412 discloses a device of the type mentioned above by means of which big planiform advertising carriers may be placed securely onto house walls. The advertising carrier is hereby tentered between two bars arranged on top of each other, whereas the upper bar is pulled upwards alongside the house wall where it is fastened, and whereas the other lower bar is fastened onto the house wall against the tentering direction of the upper bar. The bars keep the planiform advertising carrier under a certain pretension, preventing it from creasing, which would make a bad impression on the potential customer. U.S. Ser. No. 08/879,412 already suggested to tenter the advertising carrier also sideways by means of turnbuckles, trigger snaps and eyes in order to prevent the advertising carrier from contracting on its long sides because of the vertical tension. Experience has taught that though the arrangement of individual turnbuckles over the length of the advertising carrier does not bring the desired result, since there are still constrictions on the advertising carrier between the points of application of the individual turnbuckles, these constrictions disturb the general appearance of the advertising carrier.
Additionally, the eyes in the advertising carrier on which the turnbuckles are fastened by means of trigger snaps easily tear out, since the strain on the eyes is very strong, especially when wind is blowing.
Another disadvantage is that, in order to change the advertising carrier, the turnbuckles have to be released first before the trigger snaps, which are held by the advertising carrier's eyes, may be opened. That means that this known device for lateral tentering makes the changing of such an advertising carrier very complicated.